It's Like a Square-Have four side
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Karena renovasi, sekolah Rin dan sahabatnya, Miku, pindah ke sekolahnya sang playboy kelas profesional. Dari hati yang saling mengikat, Rin-Len-Mayu-Mikuo, seperti sebuah persegi yang memiliki empat sisi. Gak bisa bikin summary! Mind to RnR, Minna? :)
1. Chapter 1

It's Like A Square-Have four Side

By Snow Lavender (Laven)

.

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

Warning : Karena Laven nggak suka nge-cek ataupun nge-edit story kalo udah selesai, kayaknya bakalan ada typos disini. Jadi Gomenasai! Dan juga, fic ini OOC kekurangan lainnya yang sudah nge-gunung!

.

"Kyaaa~~~ Itu Len-kun!"

"Wah... Keren!"

"Uwaaaah!"

Len memasang tampang coolnya yang bisa membuat perempuan tergila gila padanya. Belum author kasih tau ya? Len adalah playboy tingkat tinggi di sekolahnya! Entah karena Len nya yang bener bener profesional dan mahir atau ceweknya yang bener bener bodoh (plak!), cewek cewek itu kayak nggak ngerasa keberatan kalo Len suka tebar pesona dan gonta ganti pacar. Hh... nggak boleh ditiru!

"Len..." Mikuo, sahabat Len memanggil dengan keras. Len melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Mikuo

"Hei Mikuo!" sapa Len semangat

"Kyaaa!"

Mikuo tersenyum "Wah... fans mu tambah banyak tuh semenjak sekolah kita dan sekolah Yamaha digabung"

"Iya... ada untungnya juga tuh buat aku kalo sekolah Yamaha di renovasi"

"Ngomong ngomong, hari ini pembagian kelasnya kan? kita bakalan digabung sama kelas 1.B katanya" Mikuo berujar. Len mengangguk singkat

"Ya... oh ya, mana Mayu?" tanya Len cepat. Semenjak Mayu pindah ke sekolah Len, Len jadi bisa merasakan apa itu cinta. Dia tidak se-playboy dulu lagi walaupun masih suka tebar pesona. Tapi dia memutuskan semua pacarnya demi Mayu. Mayu pun sama seperti gadis normal lainnya yang 'suka' sama Len. Dia nerima Len dan jadi perempuan paling bahagia di sekolah karena bisa mendapatkan cinta tunggal Pangeran sekolah

"Kalo Mayu sih..." Mikuo tersenyum kecut "Ada kok di kelas"

Len tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mikuo sendirian di koridor sekolah

"Seandainya kau tau Len kalau sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Mayu"

(*)

"Jadi anak anak, kita mulai dengan perkenalan ya. seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, Yamaha High School untuk sementara bergabung dengan sekolah kita karena adanya renovasi. Dan kelas yang bergabung dengan kelas 1.A dari Crypton High School adalah 1.B dari YHS" Lily-sensei berbicara

"Baiklah cantik dan tampan, silahkan kenalkan diri kalian" suruh Lily-sensei ramah. Memang, Lily-sensei ini sangat ramah dan baik hati. Baru ketemu aja langsung di puji cantik. Kalo nggak tau sih, orang yang di puji Lily-sensei bisa melambut selambung lambungnya. Padahal semua orang juga di puji kok! Bahkan Koruptor aja di puji! Lily-sensei bilang, Koruptor itu berusaha memperbaiki kehidupannya dan keluarga!.. Ok, Stop!

Satu per satu murid I.B YHS maju dan memperkenalkan diri masing masing

"Ohayou minna. Namaku Hatsune Miku" Miku membungkuk memberi hormat "Dan aku adik kembarnya Mikuo"

Semuanya langsung menoleh dan berdecak kagum pada Mikuo. Bagaimana bisa seorang BAKA seperti Mikuo bisa mempunyai adik kembar secantik, seanggun dan semempesona itu?

"Hei... mungkin orang tuanya berbohong kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar! Pasti Mikou itu anak pungut"

Mikuo langsung pundung di pojokan saat mendengarnya sementara Len sedang asyik asyiknya berbincang dengan Mayu

"Hai! Aku Teto Kasane! Kalian bisa panggil aku Teto! Warna favorite ku pink dan semua barang barangku harus pink! Pokoknya dunia ini harus kujadikan dunia pink milikku!" teriak Teto membara sampai sampai Lily-sensei menutup telinganya

"Ambisi yang menakjubkan, Teto" puji Lily-sensei. Tuh kan, di puji!

"Ohayou, aku Rin Kagami. Yah... aku apa ya? hm... jeruk fanatik" Rin menjelaskan dengan senyuman lebar

Len langsung menoleh "Jeruk fanatik? Astaga! Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyukai jeruk yang terasa asam dan ih... tidak enak seperti itu!"

Rin memicingkan matanya "Semua orang punya hak masing masing, tuan!"

"Setidaknya kebanyakan orang memiliki persamaan denganku!"

"Omong kosong! Kau pikir Tuhan tidak kreatif apa?! Dasar baka" bentak Rin dan langsung bergabung dengan Miku dan Teto di bagian sebelah kanan

"D-Dia membentakku?" kaget Len. Gini ya, karena Len emang punya pesona yang bener bener WOW gitu... belum pernah ada cewek yang ngebentak dia kecuali Kaa-sannya tercinta dan tetangga sebelah yang notabene nya adalah boy-antis

"Lihatlah itu! Gadis itu membentak Len... uh... nangis ay!"

Len menoleh kesal "Hei Lui! Berhentilah mengangguku!"

"Sejujurnya dia manis kan, Len?" entah sejak kapan Mikuo kembali ke tempat duduknya yang ada disamping Len

"Mayu lebih manis, kok. Iya kan Mayu?" Len kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang

"Apapun menurut Len" balas Mayu dengan senyum mengembang

"Hei Len... bikin taruhan yuk!"

Len menoleh "Tumben kamu ngajakin aku ngomong" Len berkata dengan polosnya ke arah Gakupo

"Alah! Eh... kita taruhan aja, gimana?"

"Emang taruhan apa?" tanya Len bingung

"Kalo kamu bisa bikin cewek itu suka sama kamu dalam waktu satu bulan, aku bakalan kasih kamu mobil sport deh! Tapi kalo kamu kalah, kamu harus bikinin aku jus pisang lagi"

Mata Len langsung berubah menjadi nominal uang. Gakupo memang kaya raya! Ayahnya punya perusahaan mobil. Jadi... dia pasti nepatin janji kan? Dan... Oh ya, soal jus pisang. Itu ceritanya di mulai saat musim panas 83 (Loh? Kok ke Amazing World Of Gumball sih), saat Gakupo kerja kelompok di rumah Len. Len yang merupakan pisang fanatik tentunya tau banyak resep resep enak tentang pisang. Dan jadilah dia membuat jus pisang untuk Gakupo yang sujud minta minum. Dan akhirnya... bisa dilihat sendiri! Bagi Gakupo, Sebuah mobil sport sebanding dengan jus pisang

Len melirik ke arah Mayu "Hm..." lalu kembali melihat ke arah Gakupo

"Kamu pasti nggak bisa naklukin dia"

Len dan Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito yang duduk disamping Gakupo

"Emang kenapa bisa yakin bener?" tanya Len tidak terima

"Rin itu satu sekolah sama aku waktu SMP. Dia itu nggak bisa ditaklukin bahkan sama siapapun di sekolah. Yang ada di otaknya Cuma belajar belajar dan travelling"

"Kali di sekolah kamu itu cowoknya pada jelek jelek" Len membalas dan langsung menjabat tangan Gakupo

"Deal!" seru Len semangat

"hm... Miku dan Rin, kalian bisa duduk di depan Len dan Mikuo" suruh Lily-sensei. Serasa dewi fortuna memberkati rencananya, Len tersenyum senang

Bingung kenapa kursi depan bisa kosong? Itu karena dua penghuni lamanya baru pindah kemarin. Aneh kan...

"Mikuo!" teriak Miku dan langsung berlari ke arah Mikuo

"E-Eh?"

Sementara Rin? Dia tetap berjalan pelan dan duduk dengan rapih

"Hai!"

Rin menoleh "Apa mau mu?"

"A-Ah... Gomenasai! Tadi aku nggak maksud kasar kok sama kamu"

Rin menghela nafas "Ya udah deh!" balas Rin dengan senyuman lebar

"Sebenernya nih anak emang bener bener manis sih" Len membatin dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Eh, Mayu ngeliat tuh" Mikuo berbisik. Len langsung berbalik dan menguarkan cintanya yang 'sebenarnya' untuk Mayu

"Oh ya Mikuo. Rin ini temen aku yang sering aku ceritain ke kamu!"

Mikuo mengeryitkan alis "Ini ya?"

Miku mengangguk

Len langsung berbalik "Cerita apaan emangnya?" tanya Len bingung. Rin? Dia tidak mendengarnya karena sedang mendengar musik dari earphone jeruk miliknya

"Juara umum bertahan di kursusannya Miku. Nilai Ujian SMP nya sempurna, juga jadi incaran cowok cowok di sekolah mereka" Mikuo menjelaskan

"Iya! Tunggu kalian lihat Rin di rumah... Aduh... kawaii" Miku memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

"Kalian bicara apaan sih? Kayak seru banget" Rin berbalik dengan wajah polosnya

"Tentang pemanasan global" jawab Mikuo cepat. Mikuo memang adalah salah satu murid tercerdas di CHS. Mau nge-tes master kayak Rin nggak apa kan?

"Wah... seru tuh kayaknya! Oh ya, kalian udah tau tentang es di kutub yang meleleh itu? Ada yang bilang kalau itu tanda tanda kiamat. Padahal itu semua karena ada lubang ozon di atas area kutub selatan" Rin berdecak kesal

"Aku juga udah tau. Emang sih peningkatan suhu di udara bisa mengakibatkan es di kutub selatan meleleh. Bahkan kabarnya airnya bisa membanjiri seluruh Bumi. Menurut perhitungan juga, airnya itu melimpah banget. Ngalahin air di samudra Fasifik" balas Mikuo

Rin menganga "Wah... Aku nggak pernah tau soal itu"

"Rin Kagami, bisa ikut saya untuk mengisi beberapa data yang kurang?" tanya Lily-sensei. Rin mengangguk dan langsung berlari kecil ke arah Lily-sensei

"Cuma segitu? Padahal aku tadi ngasal ngomongnya" tanya Mikuo meremehkan

Miku tersenyum sinis "Jangan bangga deh Baka Mikuo! Dia emang nggak suka nunjukin kalo dia pintar. Itu yang bikin banyak yang suka sama dia. Dia rendah hati! Lagian kalimatnya yang 'Aku nggak pernah tau soal itu' emang bener lagi! Semua yang kamu bilangin nggak pernah masuk di pemberitaan ataupun pelajaran"

Mikuo meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan akhirnya pundung lagi di pojokan

"Menarik... Kalo aku bisa pacarin dia terus campakin dia, pasti menarik. Orang yang susah di dapetin kayak dia memang mangsa yang menarik" Len membatin

(*)

-Rest Time-

"Boleh gabung?" tanya Mikuo yang sudah berdiri disamping Len. Lalu disamping Len ada Mayu

"Apa nggak sempit? Bukannya nggak mau sih. Tapi kalo berlima, takutnya ..." kata kata Rin terhenti karena belum menemukan kata kata yang cocok

"Hm... Mayu, kamu gabung sama Neru aja ya? aku nggak enak ninggalin Mikuo" Len tersenyum canggung

Mayu terlihat bingung namun akhirnya takluk juga dengan senyuman Len

"Ok, duduk yuk Len" ajak Mikuo. Len duduk disamping Mikuo dan berhadapan dengan Rin

"Eh, aku belum tau namamu lho?"

Len mendongak "A-Ah... benar juga ya! Aku Len Kagamine. Tapi kau bisa panggil aku Len, kok Rin"

"Oh... Baiklah"

"Eh Miku, dari tadi kita nggak ngobrol sama Teto lho?" Rin menoleh ke arah Miku. Miku mengangguk

"Kayaknya dia udah dapetin temen baru deh! Tuh!" tunjuk Miku pada Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi dan Teto yang sedang makan bersama

"Baguslah. Aku takut dia sedih" Rin bergumam dan mulai menyuap daging cincangnya

"Hei... supaya kita semakin akrab, gimana kalo pulang sekolah kita travelling?" ajak Miku

"Setuju!" semangat Rin menguar. Ingat yang di omongin Kaito kan?

"Kamu bener bener suka travelling ya, Rin?" tanya Mikuo sambil mengaduk jusnya

"Haha... iya" Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri "Oh ya, aku denger ada manga baru dari Leon-san ya?"

Len mengangguk "Iya! Sumpah! Seru banget!"

"Aduh... aku pengen baca! Tapi nggak pernah ada waktu buat beli"

"Kau suka manga?" tanya Mikuo sedikit aneh. Rin mengangguk dengan semangatnya

"Iya! Rin ini penggila manga, tapi penggila belajar juga. Hebat kan?" Miku yang menjawab

"Tapi aku Cuma nge-fans sama satu mangakus! Yaitu Leon" Rin menjelaskan

"Itu juga mangakus favorit aku!" tambah Len "Hm... gimana kalo pulang sekolah nanti ke rumah aku aja? Kan Rin juga bisa baca manga terbaru Leon"

"Wah... beneran boleh?" tanya Rin antusias. Len mengangguk

"Kenapa nggak?"

Rin terlihat sangat senang. Wajahya cerah dan benar kata orang orang. Manis

"Tapi aku ajak Mayu ya"

Mikuo dan Miku langsung menoleh bingung ke arah Len. Len mau main atau pacaran sih?! Kok masih aja mikirin Mayu!

"Terserah! Yang penting aku bisa baca tuh manga!" balas Rin cepat

"Rin Kagamine dari 1.B Yamaha High School harap segera menemui Lola-sensei di ruangannya"

Rin menoleh ke arah speaker "Hh... baiklah, aku harus ke ruangan Lola-sensei dulu"

"Emang kamu disuruh apaan sih? Masa' jam makan siang masih aja dipanggil kayak gitu" kesal Miku dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya

"Olimpiade Sains Voca" Rin menjelaskan

"Hah? OSV? Maksudmu Olimpiade ternama dan terkenal yang pesertanya sampai dari seluruh Jepang itu? Kamu hebat banget" Mikuo tidak habis pikir seberapa pintar Rin ini

Rin tersenyum "Nggak terlalu segitunya kali. Cuma beruntung aja" balas Rin dan segera beranjak ke arah ruangan Lola-sensei

"Lihat? Jenius dan rendah hati! Sumpah ya Mikuo, tadi kamu bener bener mempermaluin diri kamu sendiri waktu ngejelasin tentang kutub selatan di kelas" Miku berujar. Mikuo punduk di bawah meja

"Sabar ya sobat" gumam Len dan mulai memakan sup nya

Sebentar, ia melirik ke arah Mayu. Masih cantik seperti biasa. Kecantikan yang bisa membuat hati Len berdegup kencang tak karuan. Semuanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah

"Kamu ngeliatin siapa sih?" tanya Miku bingung

"Tuh! Si Mayu! Pacarnya!" jelas Mikuo. Miku hanya mengangguk singkat

~To Be Continue~

Gimana Minna? Moga suka ya... ya ampun! Sumpah deh... waktu Laven baca lagi, gila! Ngawur banget! Jadi Gomenasai ya! Oh ya, behubung fic ini super duper jelek, jadi RnR ya? minta saran, pendapat, pertanyaan dan lain sebagainya ya!

Oh ya, chapter dua mungkin senin ya! bareng sama We Are Still Teenagers... hehe...

Last, Thanks for reading! For Reviewer and for SiDer (Silent Reader), thanks very much!

MAKASIH! REVIEWNYA SANGAT DITUNGGU!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Like A Square-Have four Side

By Laven

.

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

Warning : Karena Laven nggak suka nge-cek ataupun nge-edit story kalo udah selesai, kayaknya bakalan ada typos disini. Jadi Gomenasai! Dan juga, fic ini OOC banget dan juga banyak kekurangan lainnya yang udah nge-gunung!

.

.

"Len!" teriak Miku yang sudah kesal setengah mati. Dia dari tadi terus menekan bel rumah Len tapi Len nya nggak keluar keluar

Tok Tok Tok

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rin mengorbankan tenaga berharganya untuk mengetuk pintu cokelat tua itu

"Len..."

Krek

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkah Mikuo disana. Miku langsung menjambak rambut kakak kembarannya itu sementara Rin masuk ke dalam setelah permisi

"Eh Rin, ayo naik ke atas" ajak Len yang masih ada di tangga. Rin tersenyum dan mulai mengekor Len dari belakang

"Wah... rumahmu luas banget. Beda sama rumah aku" Rin bergumam. Len meliriknya sedikit dan terkekeh kecil

"Nah... ini kamar aku" tunjuk Len dan mulai membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, Rin langsung cengo

"Ini sih bukan ukuran kamar, Len! Ini sih, dapur, ruang tamu, kamar aku, kamar nee-chan, dan halaman belakang rumah aku digabung" Rin berdecak kagum. Kamar Len memang luas. Satu ranjang king-size, televisi yang sekarang lagi ngetop itu loh! yang tipis banget... terus lemari empat pintu, sofa dan beberapa meja. Meja belajar, kamar mandi, rak buku, dan masih banyak lagi... Waw...

"Oh, kamu rupanya"

Rin menoleh ke arah seseorang yang sedang duduk di ranjang Len sambil bermain laptop

"Mayu? Wah... pasti seru ya" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum

"Terserah" balas Mayu cuek

"Nah Rin... ayo masuk" ajak Len. Dengan senang hati, Rin masuk dan langsung duduk di atas karpet yang ditengahnya ada sebuah meja bulat yang terbuat dari keramik

"Lembut sekali..." ujar Rin senang

"Oh ya, Ini dia..." Len memberikan sebuah buku di depan Rin. Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil

"Mayu, kamu lihat apa?" tanya Len dan mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Mayu sementara Rin fokus membaca komik karya Leon itu

"BAAAAA!"

"AAAAAA" pekik Rin yang benar benar terlonjak kaget

"Apaan sih! Ribut banget!" kesal Mayu sementara Len hanya tersenyum kecil

"Rei! Jangan ganggu tamu nii-san" ujar Len dan mulai mendekati bocah berumur enam tahun berambut hitam itu

"Adik kamu?" tanya Rin

Len mengangguk "Adik sepupu... Ayah dan Ibunya pergi ke luar kota untuk bisnis. Jadi sementara waktu, Rei tinggal disini. Oh ya, Namanya adalah Rei Kagene. Tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Rei baka"

"Nii-san! Rei nggak baka!" teriak Rei kencang. Rin tertawa pelan dan mulai mengacak ngacak rambut Rei pelan

"Gimana kalo Rei-pyon?" tanya Rin karena menurutnya wajah Rei benar benar imut dan mengingatkannya pada kelinci

Rei tampak berfikir "Kalo kawaii-nee yang manggil, nggak apa apa"

"K-Kawaii-nee?" kaget Rin dan Rei hanya mengangguk kesal

"Rei... main sama Mayu-nee yuk" Mayu turun dari ranjang dan mulai mendekati Rei. Rei menggeleng kencang

"Rei mau main sama Kawaii-nee" teriak Rei dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Rin. Rin tersenyum kecil dan menepuk tangan Rei yang ada di bahunya

"Udah... dia main sama aku aja! Rei maunya main sama nee-chan kan?" Rin menoleh dan mendapat anggukan dari Rei

"Udahlah... Rei juga nggak ngerti apa apa" Len tersenyum lembut pada Mayu

"Tapi kan aku pacar kamu Len..."

"Kamu sama aku aja" Len menarik Mayu kembali ke posisi mereka semula. Duduk bersampingan diatas ranjang sambil melihat lihat photo di laptop Mayu

"Hai!" sapa Miku yang baru selesai menghajar Mikuo dan Mikuo datang dari belakang Miku dengan wajah yang sudah tidak seperti wajah. Mengerti?

"Oh, Hai Miku! Hai Mikuo!" sapa Rin dan terus berlari mengejar Rei

"Kawaii-nee, kita main jan ken pon yuk!" ajak Rei. Rin mengangguk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet

"Len-nii, ikut yuk!" teriak Rei. Len menoleh

"Nanti ya Rei-baka"

"Len-nii nggak sayang sama Rei ya?"

"E-Eh... Len-nii sayang sama Rei... Rei-pyon kan imut" Rin mencubit gemas pipi Rei

"Aku ikut dong!" teriak Miku dan duduk di sebelah Rei sementara Mikuo masih membasuh mukanya yang lebam disana sini

"Mayu, aku kesana ya" Len menatap Mayu lembut dan segera berjalan menuju Rei

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

"Aduh... nee-chan yang kalah ya" Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri

"Kalo gitu, Rin-nee harus dapet hukuman! Gimana kalo hm..." Rei tampak berfikir "Rei mau tau siapa orang yang Rin-nee suka!"

Rin tampak berfikir "Rin-nee nggak suka sama siapa siapa sekarang"

"Mungkin belum Rin... tapi dalam waktu satu minggu, aku yakin kamu bakalan bertekuk lutut sama aku dan mobil sport akan aku dapetin" Len membatin

"Ini jam berapa sih?" tanya Rin bingung

"Jam empat, Rin... kenapa emangnya?" tanya Miku bingung. Rin tampak berfikir

"Aku pulang ya! harus belajar" Rin mengambil tas sandangnya dan segera keluar dari kamar Len. Dengan cepat, Len berlari mengejar Rin dan langsung mengenggam tangannya bermaksud menahannya

"Kena kamu Rin" batin Len saat melihat Rin terdiam melihat ke arah tangannya

"Hm... Len, lepasin ya"

Mata Len membulat "A-Aa... Gomen-ne... habisnya kamu cepet banget mau pulang"

Rin tersenyum "Aku harus belajar! Satu minggu lagi OSV akan dimulai! Aku harus jadi juara satu! Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir aku!"

Len terdiam kemudian tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Rin "Nanti malam, kita belajar bersama yuk! Kalau kau mengajari aku kan, kau bisa lebih mengingatnya"

Rin tampak berfikir "Hm... baiklah. Aku kesini jam tujuh ya"

"Baiklah. Hati hati di jalan ya"

.

.

Tok tok tok

Len langsung berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya "Wah... kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk! Kita ke kamar ku saja!"

Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum "Ayah dan Ibumu belum pulang kerja?"

"Palingan sebentar lagi"

Rin kembali tersenyum dan melihat ke semua arah "Rei dimana?"

"Dia udah tidur... dia emang cepet banget tidurnya" Len menjelaskan. Rin hanya mengangguk kecil

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Len. Rin berjalan di belakang Len. Mereka duduk berhadapan di karpet yang ada meja bulat keramiknya itu. Setelah meletakkan tas, Rin meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar

"Ok... mau belajar apa?" tanya Len

Rin tampak berfikir "Matematika?"

Len mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Rin

"Ok, ajari aku"

Rin terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Len. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan dua buah pensil

"Kau mengerti materi ini?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk ke soal pada suatu halaman

"Tidak. Jelaskan yang itu saja"

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang udah ngerti?" tanya Rin dan menatap Len

Len menatap Rin dalam sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengenggam tangan Rin "Rin ..."

"Len, tangan kamu ..."

"Kamu tau nggak? Kamu tuh cewek termanis yang pernah aku lihat"

"Makasih" balas Rin sambil tersenyum senang

Len terkejut sesaat waktu ngeliat ekspresi Rin yang biasa aja. Rayuan gombal gaje nan abal Len Cuma di bales kayak gitu? Oh God!

"Ok, belajar lagi yuk! Aku harus bener bener menang buat OSV"

Len mengangguk "Emang kenapa OSV kayak penting banget buat kamu?"

Rin menoleh dan tersenyum. Wajah Len memanas. Entahlah... laki laki playboy satu ini emang pernah ngerasain kayak gini. Yah... waktu ngeliat Mayu

"Aku harus dapetin piala itu. Buat aku, kakak dan ayah juga ibu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Rin menunduk "Dulu, aku bodoh banget... Kakakku yang pintar. Sangat pintar malahan... namanya Lenka-nee. Lima tahun lalu, Lenka-nee juga berhasil masuk untuk ikut OSV... Aku tentu aja bangga sama Lenka-nee"

Len menatap Rin dalam

"Lenka-nee berhasil masuk ke babak final. Tapi yah... sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain"

"A-Aku..." Len tidak tau harus bicara apa

"Saat Lenka-nee ada di koridor sehabis dari toilet, Lenka-nee lihat Rinto-nii yang adalah pacar Lenka-nee ciuman sama perempuan lain... Akhirnya, pikiran Lenka-nee kacau dan Lenka-nee kalah... Setelah perlombaan itu, Lenka-nee langsung berlari menerobos hujan lebat... Impiannya sia sia... semuanya karena Rinto-nii..."

Len mengenggam tangan Rin. Berusaha menguatkan

"Hujan benar benar lebat saat itu, hingga saat Lenka-nee ada ditengah jalan... ada mobil yang melesat sangat cepat! Lenka-nee tertabrak dan mobil itu langsung pergi. Setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit, Lenka-nee kehilangan penglihatan dan pendengarannya dan karena itulah, aku mau mempersembahin piala OSV buat Lenka-nee"

"Rin... maafkan aku... aku benar benar ..."

Rin tersenyum "Aku nggak apa apa kok. Lagian ya... kadang kadang aku merasa lega kalo udah nyeritain sesuatu ke orang lain"

"Juga... karena itulah aku takut jatuh cinta... takut banget"

Len menarik Rin dalam pelukannya "Kau tidak harus takut untuk jatuh cinta. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah kenyamanan, Rin..."

Rin yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya bisa diam

"Kau tau... aku bisa selalu ada di sisimu kalau kau mau" Len kembali berujar. Rin mengangguk kecil

.

.

"Habis ini kita kencan yuk..."

Len tersenyum dan menganggukkan permintaan Mayu

"Ohayou minna" sapa Rin dan mulai meletakkan tas nya

"Eh, Rin... apa kabar?" tanya Len dan melepaskan tangan Mayu yang melingkari tangannya

"Hm... biasa aja sih" balas Rin cuek dan segera berlari keluar kelas

"Dia mau kemana sih?" tanya Len pada Mikuo yang baru memasuki kelas bersama Miku. Mikuo hanya angkat bahu dan menatap kursinya yang di duduki Mayu

"Tadi kudengar Lola-sensei memanggilnya lagi. Pasti masalah OSV" balas Miku. Len hanya mengangguk sementara Mikuo semakin merasa pundung

"Mayu..." Mikuo bergumam lembut "Bisa permisi?"

Mayu menatap Mikuo dan tersenyum "Gomen-ne... Habis aku mau deket Len terus"

Deg!

"B-Baiklah" balas Mikuo dan meletakkan tas nya di kursi Mayu

Mayu menoleh dan tersenyum "Mikuo dari dulu baik banget sama aku. Aku jadi nggak enak sama dia... seandainya Len itu kayak Mikuo yang nggak playboy dan perhatian luar biasa"

"Mayu, aku keluar sebentar ya" Len langsung berdiri dan berlari kecil meninggalkan kelas

"Len... aku..."

"Udahlah... main aja yuk!" ajak Mikuo dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas ular tangga di tangannya

"Uwah... kamu tau permainan kesukaan aku ya?"

Miku yang menatapnya hanya bisa berdiagnosa ria. Dia tau sikap kakak kembarnya. Dia baik memang, tapi dia nggak akan pernah sebaik ini sama perempuan yang nggak spesial. Karena dia selalu jaga jarak aman dengan perempuan. Tapi kalau sudah sejauh ini, sepertinya Miku akan memperdalam penyelidikannya

.

.

"Hai! Arigatou sensei" Rin membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan Lola-sensei yang ternyata memberikan Rin soal soal prediksi

"Hai Rin!"

Rin menoleh pada orang yang sedang menyandar di dinding di sebelah pintu Lola-sensei dan tersenyum kecil

"Hai juga Len..."

"Kaito, lihat!" Gakupo langsung menarik Kaito ke belakang dinding yang ada di belokan

"Apaan sih?" tanya Kaito bingung

"Tuh lihat! Len udah mulai beraksi... aku jadi penasaran kira kira Len bisa nggak ya naklukin si Rin"

"Jalan bareng yuk" ajak Len. Rin tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk singkat

~To be continue~


	3. Chapter 3

It's like a Square-Have Four Side

By Snow Lavender

Disclaimer : Crypton andYamaha

.

Ok minna, balik lagi ngingetin kalo Laven males banget nge-cek ulang fic yang udah selesai. Jadi mungkin ada ...

WARNING : (miss) typo, OOC, AU and many else... Makasih juga buat yang udah mau koreksi! Hehe... :D ... Hm, gimana ya? abisnya Laven males sih bikin ampe bener bener sedemikian rupa... Tapi untuk fic lain, akan coba Laven masukkin sarannya! Sekali lagi, makasih...

.

Rin dan Len memasuki kelas bersama. Mulai ada yang berbeda dari diri Rin. Ia mulai merasakan hal yang tidak biasa. Seperti degup jantungnya yang bertambah cepat, dan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia pertama baginya

"Wah... main ular tangga ya" Len berlari kecil ke arah sambil mengenggam tangan Rin

"Len, kamu tangan kamu dan tangan Rin ..."

Len tersenyum pada Mayu "Ada hal yang harus aku bilang ke kamu. Ikut aku sebentar"

Rin yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Ada sesuatu dihatinya yang membuatnya ingin mengekang kedua orang itu

"Ne, Miku..."

Miku menoleh "Nani, Rin?"

Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku ngerasa sakit. Temenin aku ke UKS yuk"

Miku mengerjap dan langsung berdiri untuk mengantar sahabatnya itu ke UKS

.

.

"Jadi Rin sakit apa sensei?" tanya Miku cemas

"Yah... saya juga bingung. Tapi mungkin hanya lelah"

Miku mengangguk dan menghampiri Rin yang sedang berbaring di kasur UKS

"Kamu kenapa sih, Rin?"

Rin menggeleng "Aku bingung. Kayaknya sakit aku parah deh"

Miku mengeryitkan alis "Memangnya kenapa?"

Rin memanding Miku sungguh sungguh "Kadang kadang, jantungku memompa cepat sekali. Dan tadi... tadi rasanya jantungku seperti ada yang menusuk. Sakit... aneh dan wajahku juga sesekali memanas"

Miku memandang Rin dalam "Ceritakan kapan aja itu terjadi"

"Nggak tau sih... Tapi aku mulai nyadarinnya tadi. Ketika aku dan Len jalan di koridor. Jantung aku mompanya cepet banget"

"Lalu?"

"Tadi, waktu Len dan Mayu pergi, rasanya aja jantung aku sakit. Dada aku sesak dan aku... aku bingung mau ngapain"

"Aku tau kamu sakit apa, Rin" Miku tersenyum lembut. Ia mengerti, Rin bingung karena ini yang pertama baginya

"Apa?" tanya Rin langsung terduduk "Apa bahaya, Miku?"

Miku mengacak ngacak puncak kepala Rin "Mungkin nggak"

Rin menghela nafas "Hm... syukurlah"

"Kamu jatuh cinta"

Mata Rin membulat "APA?" eh, capslock nya jebol tuh!

"Iya, kamu jatuh cinta sama Len. Mungkin lebih baik kalo kamu bilang ke Len kalo kamu suka sama dia"

Rin memandang lantai UKS "Tapi Len udah punya Mayu, kan?"

Miku tersenyum "Nggak apa apa kok. Yang penting dia tahu kamu suka sama dia"

"Tapi aku takut kejadiannya sama kayak Lenka-nee"

"Selama kamu percaya kalo Len itu cowok baik, dia nggak akan kayak gitu"

"Ya udah... pulang sekolah ini, aku bakalan bilang kalo aku suka sama dia"

.

.

Rest Time

Mikuo berdiri sambil menyandar ke dinding gedung sekolah. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah dua orang yang saling menyuapi satu sama lainnya

"Mayu... kapan kamu bisa lepas dari Len, ya?"

"Eh, Mikuo..."

Mikuo menoleh. Rin sedang berdiri dengan dua tangan yang saling bertautan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Rin" sapa Mikuo dengan senyuman

Rin mengikuti arah pandang Mikuo "Len dan Mayu ya?"

"Mikuo suka sama Mayu kan?"

"E-Eh? Nggak kok" Mikuo berusaha menyanggah

Rin tersenyum "Lenka-nee bilang, kalo cowok suka sama cewek, cowok itu bakalan sering perhatiin cewek itu"

Mikuo menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri "Kamu tau banyak ya. aku jadi kayak stalker juga nih..."

Rin melebarkan senyumannya "Miku bilang, aku juga suka sama Len"

Mikuo menoleh langsung

"Tapi kalo Len senyum aja, kayaknya udah cukup deh!"

"Kamu harus usaha dapetin dia, Rin! Aku yakin kamu bisa!" Mikuo menyemangati walaupun sebenarnya dia tau kalau Rin sudah jatuh dalam perangkap Len

"Kalo aku paksain, dia bakalan sedih kan. mending nggak usah aku paksain deh! Tapi kalo Mikuo, Mikuo harus usaha! Mikuo kan cowok!"

Mikuo memandang Rin sambil tersenyum getir "Aku mau tanya sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Apa Len cinta pertama kamu?"

Rin tersenyum "Aku rasa kayak gitu deh"

Mikuo memandang ibu ke arah Rin. Miris sekali mendapatkan kisah cinta pertama seperti itu. Apa perasaanmu kalau cinta pertamamu ternyata hanya menjadikanmu bahan taruhan?

"Mayu juga cinta pertama aku"

"Kalo gitu berjuang ya, Mikuo!" Rin menyemangati dan berbalik

Mikuo menunduk "Miku bilang, bagi perempuan, cinta pertama itu penting. Mereka juga nggak bisa dengan mudah ngelupain orang yang mereka suka"

.

.

"Len..." panggil Mikuo pelan

Len menoleh "Kenapa sih?"

"Hm..." Mikuo tampak berfikir "Kamu beneran nggak ada perasaan sama sekali ke Rin?"

Len terlihat bingung, walaupun muncul sedikit garis tipis berwarna merah di wajahnya "Apaan sih! Aneh banget kamu hari ini!"

"Len... bukannya kamu dulu pernah bilang kalo kamu nggak akan jadi playboy lagi?"

"Alah! Ini kan Cuma satu kali! Lagian juga, lumayan dapetin mobil sport kan?!"

Mikuo menghela nafas "Kamu masih suka suka suka banget sama Mayu?"

Len langsung menoleh "Etto... a-aku... aku juga bingung, Mikuo! Biasanya, kalo aku deket deket Mayu, hati aku tuh dag dig dug gitu... tapi akhir akhir ini..."

"Len, kalo kamu nggak cinta sama Rin, aku harap kamu nggak mainin Mayu" Mikuo berujar tegas dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya

"Cinta sama Rin? Mana mungkin!" Len membatin

"_Karena itulah aku takut jatuh cinta"_

Deg!

Len tiba tiba teringat kata kata Rin

.

.

-GO HOME-

Rin berlari kecil di arah koridor "Len! Len!"

Len dan Mayu menoleh "Eh, Rin?! Kenapa?"

"A-Aku... aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu. Ada hal penting yang kata Miku aku harus bilang hari ini juga"

Len menatap Mayu "Nggak apa kan?"

Mayu awalnya tampak kesal, tapi dengan satu hembusan nafas, ia balas tersenyum dan berjalan

"Jadi mau ngomong apa?" tanya Len dengan senyuman

"Kata Miku, lebih baik ke tempat yang agak sepi supaya nggak di denger orang. Hm... Miku sih bilang lebih baik di Perpustakaan. Soalnya nggak ramai tapi nggak terlalu sepi juga"

Len mengangguk dan mulai berjalan bersama Rin

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu omongin?" tanya Len sambil menggeser sebuah kursi sehingga dia bisa duduk

"Miku sih bilang aku harus tenang dulu" Rin berujar dan menarik nafasnya lalu menoleh ke arah Len

"Len, kalo sekarang aku bilang aku suka sama kamu gimana?"

"Eh?" Len menoleh kaget. Dia bahkan tidak memperkirakan akan secepat ini!

"Aku sih juga nggak tau, tapi kata Miku aku suka sama Len. Juga, aku tau kok kalo Len dan Mayu itu pacaran. Tapi kata Miku, Len harus tau"

Len memandang Rin dalam. Terdapat sinar kesungguhan disana. Juga kepolosan Rin yang memang masih tinggi

Len membingkai wajah Rin dengan tangannya. Nafas Len sendiri menjadi tidak teratur dan jantungnya juga berdegup lebih cepat

"Kenapa ini? Bahkan saat aku nembak Mayu pun degupannya nggak sekencang ini" Len membatin

"Aku udah putus sama Mayu"

Mata Rin membelalak "Aku suka Rin"

"Rin, kamu mau jadi pacar aku?" tanya Len lembut

Rin memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya "A-Aku tau aku suka sama Len, tapi kalo mikirin kejadian Lenka-nee dan Rinto-nii, aku ..."

"Aku nggak akan bikin kamu kecewa! Aku cinta sama kamu dan aku sayang sama kamu"

Rin tersenyum "Janji?"

Len mengangguk "Janji"

"Mobil sport bakalan jadi milik aku" Len kembali membatin

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Rin! Semangat!" teriakan Miku adalah teriakan paling menggelegar di gedung perlombaan

Rin menatap soal soal di hadapannya dengan serius lalu menekan bel dengan cepat

"Yang pertama masuk ke babak semifinal OSV adalah Kagami Rin!" ujar MC

"Rin!" pekikan semakin membahana dan hanya di balas senyuman oleh Rin

Akhirnya, setelah melewati beberapa tahapan yang dilewati Rin dengan nyaris tanpa hambatan, Rin sudah berada di babak final

"Kamu harus menang" Len mengusap puncak kepala Rin

Rin mengangguk "Makasih ya!"

Rin menatap podium di hadapannya dengan pandangan polosnya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman yang indah

"Jelaskan bla bla bla..."

Tet!

Rin menekan bel dengan cepat

"bla bla bla"

"Bagaimana dewan juri?" tanya MC itu. Juri tampak berfikir

"Hijau"

"Rin!" Miku semakin menguatkan teriakannya. Akhirnya mimpi Rin terwujud, demi dirinya, demi Lenka-nee, demi orang tuanya dan demi Len

Mc itu memberikan sebuah piala yang berlapis emas murni pada Rin. Rin tersenyum bangga sebelum akhirnya mulai menuruni podium saat melihat Len tidak ada di bangku penonton. Padahal ia yakin sekali saat ia dinobatkan sebagai pemenang beberapa menit lalu, Len masih ada disana

Dengan langkah perlahan, Rin terus berjalan melewati koridor gedung itu. Tanpa Rin tau, Mikuo mengikutinya dari belakang

Hingga sampailah Rin di belokan koridor menuju toilet

"Ini udah lama banget..."

Rin langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok

"Mayu, tolong mengertilah" kali ini terdengar suara Len

"Len, kamu bilang kamu akan putusin dia kalo Gakupo udah ngasih mobil sport nya ke kamu! kenapa kamu masih mau pacaran sama dia sih? Lagian juga, waktu itu kamu bilang kamu mau pura pura putus ke aku supaya dia nerima kamu aja kan?" kesal Mayu

Mata Rin membulat "M-Mobil sport"

"Ini hari pentingnya, jadi ..."

"Dia kan Cuma taruhan, Len!"Mayu berujar keras

"Mayu, habis ini aku akan putusin dia deh! Janji"

Prank!

Len dan Mayu menoleh. Di ujung koridor, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Rin sedang menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Air matanya sudah tumpah, dan satu tangannya lagi meremas kuat ujung rok nya. Di lantai, pialanya terlihat pecah terbelah dua

"K-Kamu hiks... bilang nggak akan bikin aku kecewa! K-kamu... k-kamu..." Rin mengusap air matanya

"Rin, aku ..."

"Kamu jahat b-banget tau nggak! K-kamu sama aja kayak Rinto-nii!" teriak Rin dan langsung berlari kencang

"Apa apaan ini!" bentak Miku yang ternyata juga mengikuti Rin dan Mikuo

"Miku, tenanglah sedikit..." Mikuo berusaha menenangkan

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku pikir Rin benar dengan memilih Kagamine sialan ini!" bentak Miku "Kamu juga! bisa bisa nya kamu nggak ngasih tau aku kalo Kagamine gila ini Cuma mainin Rin!" Miku menunjuk Mikuo

"Kalian nggak tau seberapa sulit hidup dia, kan?!" kesal Miku dan membanting handphone nya sendiri saking kesalnya

"Len..." Mayu memanggil Len pelan

"Pergi. Kita putus"

"A-Apa? Len?"

Len menepis tangan Mayu dengan kasar dan berjalan mendekati Mikuo

"Saat kau benar benar jatuh cinta atau mencintai seseorang, saat melihat orang itu menangis, kau akan merasakan perih. Terutama disini!" Mikuo menunjuk jantung Len dan pergi begitu saja

"Aku terlambat menyadarinya"

.

.

"Rin!" pekik Miku. Rin menghilang entah dimana tadi

"Miku?"

Miku menoleh "Teto?"

Teto tersenyum "Karena kemenangan sekolah kita, makanya kita jadi dapetin dana dan bisa selesain gedung sekolah hari ini juga! jadi besok kita udah balik ke sekolah kita deh"

Miku memaksa tersenyum "Aku senang. Tapi, apa kamu ngeliat Rin?"

Teto tampak terkejut "Iya! Aku lihat tadi dia lari ke arah ruangan itu!" tunjuk Teto

"Ruangan kesenian?"

.

.

Ting...

Miku semakin lama semakin mendengar alunan piano yang indah dari dalam ruangan kesenian. Ia tau itu pasti Rin! Rin selalu memainkan lagu ini kalau dia sedang merasa sangat terpuruk. Dan ia baru memainkan lagu ini tiga kali. Saat kematian neneknya, saat Lenka-nee di ketahui kehilangan penglihatan dan pendengarannya juga saat ini

Tok tok tok

"Rin..." Miku membuka knop pintu

Rin menoleh. Matanya basah dan merah, bibirnya kering, rambutnya acak acakan dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut

"Rin!" teriak Miku dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu

Miku bisa merasakan bahunya basah. Ia tau Rin sedang menangis di bahunya

"Aku... Aku nggak akan pernah percaya lagi sama yang namanya cinta"

.

.

Mayu terduduk di rerumputan yang dilindungi oleh keteduhan pohon yang ada di atasnya

"Ini..."

Mayu mendongak dan melihat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru yang diberi aksen gold di beberapa tempat. Mayu mendongak dan melihat Mikuo sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman

"Mikuo?"

"Apa kau pernah menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"E-Eh?"

Mikuo duduk di hadapan Mayu "Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Mayu menunggu

Mikuo tersenyum "Aku bukan mengatakannya karena aku menyukaimu. Ini berbeda"

Mayu mengangguk

"Cinta sejati Len adalah Rin"

Mayu membelalak "Apa maksudmu! Kau jahat!" teriak Mayu

Mikuo memandang langit yang tertutupi oleh sela sela daun "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Rin? Walaupun aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tau kalau kau egois"

Mayu terdiam

"Sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu mengejar ngejar Len. Akhirnya... Len pun bisa luluh olehmu! Tapi Rin berbeda. Dia sama sekali tidak mengejar Len. Walaupun akhirnya dia suka pada Len"

Mayu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar

"Walaupun aku yakin kalau Rin adalah cinta sejati Len, tapi kau beruntung Mayu! Kau mendapatkan Len dan hatinya! Rin? Dia memang sebenarnya mendapat cinta Len, tapi Len sama sekali tidak mengakuinya! Apa kau bisa membayangkan saat hatimu di gores?"

Mayu berdiri "Aku tidak perlu berbicara denganmu lagi"

Mikuo ikut berdiri dan menarik tangan Mayu "Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku mengatakan kalau Rin adalah cinta sejati Len?"

Mayu berbalik dan mendongak. Menuntut jawaban

"Sulit bagi seseorang untuk bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang lain" Mikuo bergumam "Tapi Len, dia merasa tersiksa saat melihat Rin menangis. Itu artinya, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Rin. Apakah dia pernah seperti itu padamu?"

"Kau bilang kau suka padaku, hah?! Kau bilang kau suka aku kan?! jadi kenapa kau terus menerus memojokkanku?!"

Mikuo memandang Mayu datar "Karena Rin, adalah temanku" balas Mikuo dan berbalik lalu berjalan pergi

.

.

Len's POV

1 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Aku dan Rin tidak pernah lagi bertemu. Kalaupun Aku berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Rin, aku yakin Rin akan menghindar sebisanya. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk hari ini. Karena Yamaha High School untuk sementara bergabung dengan Crypton High School karena renovasi. Gantian ya kayaknya?

Aku berjalan sambil terus memegang salah satu penyandang tas ku

"Senpai! Aku suka senpai! Jadilah pacarku!"

Aku menoleh, di sebuah taman, seorang laki laki sedang berlutut di hadapan seorang perempuan yang duduk di atas kursi batu dan di kerumuni orang orang yang hanya berada di bagian belakang laki laki itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat gadis itu karena posisinya membelakangiku

"Memangnya apa yang kau tau tentang rasa suka?!" ketusnya dan langsung berbalik. Membuat rambutnya sedikit berkibas

Seketika itu juga, langkahnya langsung terhenti. Mataku dan matanya bertemu. Aku tau ini adalah takdir kami. Sudah satu tahun aku berpisah dengannya tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Mungkin salahku karena mempermainkannya, tapi akan kuperbaiki itu sekarang juga

Kutatap matanya semakin dalam, kulihat ada yang berubah disana. Kepolosan dan keceriaannya berubah. Terlihat sebuah kilatan kebencian disana. Tapi aku yakin, di tempat terdalam di matanya, kepolosan dan keceriaan itu menunggu untuk kembali muncul

"Kh!" dia menggerutu dan mengubah arah langkahnya

Grep!

Kugenggam langsung tangannya setelah berusaha mengejarnya. Dia diam dan tidak menoleh. Aku tau banyak yang memperhatikan kami

"Rin! Aku tau aku salah tapi aku sadar kalau aku benar benar mencintaimu"

Rin seketika itu menghempaskan tanganku

"Apa yang kau tau tentang cinta hah?!" ketus Rin dan mulai berjalan lagi

"Tidak ada yang tau apa itu cinta. Karena cinta tidak memiliki arti, itu hanyalah sebuah kata yang bisa dirasakan"

Kulihat Rin berhenti melangkah

"Setahun tidak bertemu denganmu membuatku sadar kalau kau adalah semangatku. Saat kau menangis waktu itu, aku terasa sakit"

Rin menoleh, matanya menatap tajam dan menusuk ke arahku

"Kau tidak mengerti aku sama sekali, Len!" teriak Rin keras sampai banyak orang yang datang untuk mengerubungi kami

"Rin! Aku tidak bisa mengertimu! Aku hanya bisa memandangmu dan berusaha tau apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi aku bukan dirimu..."

Rin menumpahkan segala air matanya "Satu tahun seharusnya waktu yang cukup untuk melupakanku, kan? kenapa kau datang lagi dalam kehidupanku, hah?!"

"Tidak Rin! Bahkan seribu tahun pun bukan waktu yang cukup untukku supaya bisa ngelupain kamu!"

"Kata kata murahan!" ketus Rin dan langsung berbalik menerobos kerumanan itu

Grep!

Aku kembali mengenggam tangannya erat dan menariknya sehingga aku bisa memeluknya

"Aku tau aku sudah menyakiti hatimu, tapi aku janji, kau boleh membunuhku kalau kalau aku berbohong lagi padamu"

Len's POV end

Rin terdiam dalam pelukan Len. Perlahan tangannya mulai terangkat. Satu tahun tidak bertemu dengan Len membuat hatinya sungguh tersiksa. Ia sangat merindukan Len. Dengan meyakinkan diri, Rin membalas pelukan Len

"Aku benar benar akan melakukannya"

"Rin..."

"Hm?"

Len mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya "Sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengembalikannya"

Rin memandang benda itu tidak percaya. Itu pialanya!

"Len!" ujar Rin setengah berteriak dan langsung memeluk Len

.

.

"L-Len!" teriak Rin yang tangannya di tarik oleh Len

"Udah! Diem ah!"

Len terus menarik Rin hingga akhir nya sampai di perpustakaan

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polosnya. Len senang kepolosan itu sudah mulai kembali

Len mendorong Rin sampai membentur dinding. Len mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir mungil Rin

Seketika itu juga, mata Rin membulat. Tapi semakin lama, ia semakin berani mengalungkan lengannya di leher Len. Hingga setelah nyaris satu menit, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka bersamaan

"Aku ingin kau yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku" Len berujar dan menarik Rin dalam pelukannya. Senang rasanya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua

"Kau pikir itu bukan ciuman pertamaku, bodoh?!"

Len dan Rin terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya mereka mengeratkan pelukan mereka masing masing

.

.

"Kau percaya kan sekarang?"

Mayu mengangguk "Kau benar. Rin adalah cinta sejati Len" Mayu bergumam pada Mikuo yang berada di sampingnya

"Jadi, bisakah aku memilikimu?" tanya Mikuo hati hati

"Nggak romantis banget sih nembak di kolong meja!"

"Hehe... nggak apalah! Mau nggak?"

Mayu menatap Mikuo "Sebenarnya aku belum suka sama kamu. tapi... Hm, mulai sekarang, buat aku suka sama kamu!"

Mikuo tersenyum "Aku akan buat kamu suka sama aku"

OWARI

Ok Minna, selesai juga akhirnya... RnR ya! Sebenernya sih mau bikin chapter yang lebih panjang. Tapi berhubung akhir akhir ini banyak tugas numpuk, yah... kepaksa deh di skip skip!

Last, thanks for reading and I'm waiting for your review! :)


End file.
